Naruto: Leaves of the Tree
by MDP0014
Summary: Naruto is a succesful Jonin. His father wants him as a succesor. His mother wants grandchildren. The kunoichi want his love. His enemies want his head. And He really has no clue on how to aproach any of these problems.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto: Leaves of the Tree

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not nor ever will own Naruto.**

Naruto Namikaze was an enigma to most. He was the Prodigy. The Genius. A genin at 6. Chunin at 7. And a Jonin at age 8. His teammates were none other than Kakashi Hatake and Itachi Uchiha. All lead by Naruto's father, Minato Namikaze. This was before the 3rd War and before the announcement of him becoming 4th Hokage. So Naruto being a war veteran. One of the three Legendary Leaves. A name given to Naruto and his teammates during the war. And the only one to have been taught by two Hokage's and the three Sanin. He was also part of the Neo-Sanin. The other two Sanin in training being Anko Mitarashi apprenticed by Orochimaru, and Shizune apprenticed by Tsunade.

Naruto was always the strongest among his peers. Rivaled only in Ninjutsu by Jiraiya, Orochimaru and Hiruzen Sarutobi. Matched in Kenjutsu only by his Mother, Kushina. Only slightly slower than his father. Taijutsu was only matched by his mother's student Might Guy. He was trained in the extreme in taijutsu by his mother. Her other two students were Yugao Uzuki and Gecko Hayate. Both experts in kenjutsu. However outclassed by their sensei and her son Naruto. These three made up team 5. Then of course team 6. Composed of Kohona's aspiring Genjutsu Mistress Kurenai Yuuhi, Asuma Sarutobi son of the Third and only one to have a wind affinity besides Naruto, and finally Yamato. The distant great, great cousin of Tsunade Senju and the only one to have use of the Wood Style.

Together with Naruto, Itachi, Kakashi, Yugao, Hayate, Guy, Anko, Shizune, Asuma, Yamato and Kurenai, they are Kohona's Elite. All very exceptional shinobi and kunoichi. All were the best. All were Chunin with the exceptions of Naruto, Itachi and Kakashi. They were Jonin before the others even had their first Chunin exams.

And as most could tell Naruto was very popular with the ladies. He had a fan club that could amass an army of fan girls capable of destroying one of the Five Great Shinobi Villages. His biggest fans were of course the kunoichi of his graduating class. But Anko, Yugao, Shizune, and Kurenai knew better than to win his affections by converting to the dreaded Fangirlism. No they knew he liked strong women. So what better way than to be the strongest kunoichi possible.

But while he knew of their affections for him he could not find it in him to choose one and break the other three's hearts. Cruel to them for never choosing one? Perhaps. But then he would never have to see them cry. Oh how he hated to see a girl cry. It was heartbreaking. So alas, he could never choose one of the four lovely ladies. He simply couldn't bear it.

"Naruto-sama, you are needed in the meeting room." Said a lizard masked ANBU. Naruto sighed and got up from where he sat. The top of his father's head. A place where he could think while watching over his village. And in a flash he was gone.

In the meeting room where his parents, Teams 5 and 6, his teammates, Jiraiya, Orochimaru, Tsunade, Anko, and Shizune. All waiting for his arrival. When he walked in he was greeted by his four most adoring fans. With a quick smile and hello he turned towards his father.

"Now that you're here it's time to get to business. Now then, the war has been over for a year now. But until yesterday there never was talk of a peace treaty. Everyone is still slightly angry about their losses. But Iron Country has called for a Kage Summit. There a treaty will be signed. It will not form any alliances. But it will at least put us on relatively friendly terms." He stopped to let this sink in.

"Tomorrow is the Summit. I however will not be able to attend. As there is a possibility of an uprising in our village. I must stay to uproot the problem. So Naruto, as my son and chosen successor you shall take my place. As future Hokage and our current protector." He stated proudly. "Jiraiya and Orochimaru shall try and find out about this uprising. Tsunade and Kushina, you both will continue your work at the hospital. Teams 5 and 6 will be on standby for a possible Civil War. And Team Seven." He said looking at his three students. "It is of the most importance that you make sure this treaty is signed and agreed upon. Itachi and Kakashi, you will accompany Naruto to the Summit as his Body Guards." He said going into stern mode. It meant their couldn't be any failure.

"Ok, Itachi, Kakashi meet me at the gate at five tomorrow morning. Be ready for anything. Kurama doesn't like something about this trip." Naruto stated with narrowed eyes. Something felt wrong, to both him and his tenant.

With that everyone left the room with the exceptions of Naruto and his parents.

"Is something wrong Naruto?" asked his dad.

"No, maybe. I don't know. It may just be the feeling I get before an important mission." He said calmly. Both parents nodded. It was better to be prepared for missions of importance.

"You know Naruto, if you had a girlfriend you might have someone to help you remove your stress." stated his mother. With an ever loving smile. She was slightly mad that in 18 years Naruto never brought home a girl. She of course knew why he hadn't. But for the love of Kami, Kushina really, really wanted grandchildren.

"Mom, please don't start. Only four girls in this entire village are even close to ever becoming something like that. And I can't find it in me to choose one. Not at the price of hurting the others." He said with a sigh.

He left so he could gather his equipment for tomorrow. As he made it outside however he was stopped by four kunoichi.

"Hello Naruto-kun, would you by any chance want to accompany a lovely lady to dinner?" asked Anko as she draped herself over his shoulders. She had on that same grin she always had.

Yugao her only competition in being one to be vocal about her affections, didn't like that.

"Hey, Naruto-kun, I was gonna ask you for a date." she said miffed that Anko beat her to the punch.

"Will you both please stop fighting. You know Naruto hates it." Said a calm Kurenai.

Shizune was quiet. She normally was. She was really shy around Naruto. And while it was known that she liked the blonde she would never vocalize it like Yugao or express it in a way that Anko normally does. Kurenai was the same way. Except she wasn't shy about it. She would proudly state it if asked. But was never one to go and try to do something to impress him. Such as fight over him like Yugao and Anko normally did. And are currently doing. Again.

"Um, maybe we could all go to dinner? The five of us?" said a shy Shizune. She quickly glanced anywhere but at the two glaring purple haired kunoichis. She could tell they were mad at her. They made their intentions clear that they both wanted to have a private date with the Namikaze.

"That sounds great Shizune-chan." Naruto said silently thanking her for the save.

"Come on girls, my treat." He said as he walked off. The four followed and found a restaurant. They all ordered and had a good time. Anko still trying to crawl all over him. Yugao yelling at her to have some modesty as she and quote 'Tried to dry hump Naruto.'. Kurenai sat there and ignored the two and had a conversation with him. Naruto would try to converse with Shizune but she would answer quickly to remain silent. She was really shy around him.

Next Morning

"Alright it is time. Let's get going." Said Naruto as the three headed off towards Iron Country. They all grew worried and became paranoid. Something felt wrong. And it only got worse as they neared their destination.

**So how was this. A new story I wanted to try out. It has been nagging at me for a while. The whole story has a plotline played out. However I have decided to give you my faithful viewers the chance to give it an option. Who will win Naruto's heart. Depending on your vote depends on your path. A hint. If a Foreign Kunoichi is chosen then there will be issues between the villages. And honestly I can make it happen with any girl but a Kumo Kunoichi would be the easiest. Go to my profile and place your vote. If any of you have an OC you would like to make the lucky lady simply give me a quick rundown on them and I will get further info from you later. So GO VOTE AND REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto: Leaves of the Tree

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not nor ever will own Naruto.**

Naruto and his teammates just arrived at the summit. They were all ready to hurry up and leave. Something didn't settle right with them.

"Ah Namikaze-dono, great to see you. A shame your father couldn't be here. It is not often you meet the world's fastest man alive." Said an old samurai. If Naruto was a betting man he would guess that this would be Mifune. Leader of the samurai.

"Yes well he will only have that title a little while longer. I am on the verge of surpassing him. So technically you will have met him." Naruto said confidently.

"Hm. Just like your mother, confident radiates off you. But you are an Uzumaki. It is expected." Replied the aged leader. He turned to lead them into the meeting room. Inside he saw the five Kage and their guards.

The Mizukage a man whole looked like a teenager. He had a stitched scar under his eye. Dark green hair and dark pupil-less. He was also one of the only three jinchuriki to have full control over their biju. Naruto being the second and the Raikage's brother being the third.

To his left was a tall blue haired man with an eye patch. He looked as though he had seen many hardships. Probably an ex Anbu or hunter nin.

The final Mizu-nin was a woman who looked to be around Naruto's age. She had silky auburn hair that went to her knees. Green piercing eyes. Blue lipstick over her full lips. A body most would kill for. She wore a blue battle kimono with shin guards and blue kunoichi heels. Over all a real knock out.

Next was a dark skinned man who you would swear never left a gym. He was huge. He had two weighted wrist locks on his arms. Slicked back blonde hair and black eyes. He didn't look too thrilled when Naruto walked in the room.

Next was a man who was similar to the Raikage. This was Kirabi. The third member of the 'Perfect' Jinchuriki. And one of the few people to rap everything they said. Ok so he was the only one.

The last member from Kumo was a small girl either a year younger or Naruto's age. She had long blonde hair that was in a ponytail at the base of skull and was wrapped tightly in bandages. She wore a black and purple outfit that showed off her developed small frame. Kurama was telling him that this girl in front of him was in fact Kumo's second jinchuriki. The Nibi's to be exact.

Next was the Tsuchikage. A very short man who looked to be in his early sixties. Naruto knew to keep a distance from this man. Only because of Iwa's hate for him and his family.

The first Iwa Jonin was a very big man. Not muscular like the Raikage. But probably still quite strong. He looked very similar to the Tsuchikage. Probably his son.

The second was an Iwa kunoichi. She was about the same build as the Nibi jinchuriki. She had short black hair and pupil-less pink eyes. She wore a red battle kimono with Iwa's brown Jonin vest. However something about her reminded him of Anko.

Last was the Kazekage. A man who was about the same size as Naruto. He had red hair. He did not look too pleased to be here. However Naruto had heard stories form his fellow leaf nin. This man could control golden sand.

Next to him was a boy who looked a couple years younger than Naruto. He was a mini Kazekage. Only he looked disturbed. Kurama said that he was probably like that because of Shukaku.

The last Suna nin was a tall man who wore the traditional Jonin attire of Suna. Only you could only see half his face.

Upon entering the room everyone stopped. They all knew who the three leaf nins were. The stories about them were too well known.

Who wouldn't be wary of Itachi Uchiha? Future clan head and the only possessor of the Legendary Mangekyo Sharingan.

Or Kakashi Hatake the Copy-nin. Master of 1000 jutsu.

Or the strongest of the three. The heir to the Uzumaki and the Namikaze. The Kyuubi Jinchuriki. The son of Konoha's Yellow Flash and Red death. Naruto Namikaze.

Everyone began sizing them up. The kunoichi more specifically were eyeing Naruto.

He wore ANBU style pants with black sandals. He had tape to tighten the loose clothing near his ankles. He had on a skin tight black muscle shirt. Over that he wore a tight long sleeved coat. It was red with black flames licking the bottom as well as his cuffs around his wrists. At the bottom the coat flared back, as if to keep his movements more swift.

"Well now that all the kages are present why don't we begin?" Asked Mifune.

In Konoha

Before the Fourth was all of the Clan heads as well as most of Naruto's graduating class. Their sensei's and the Third, as well as the Sanin.

"Now then as you all know Danzo Shimura was the one planning to over throw us and take over the village. I would like to say that he has been dealt with and we are now at peace. For now. We need to see how this Peace treaty plays out." Stated Minato.

"Oh you worry too much. Naruto will do just fine. He is supposed to be back in two days. Then we can go back to being in peace. Right girls?" Kushina stated. Knowing she would get positive feedback.

"Yes Kushina-sama!" said all of the teenage girls in the room chorused. Followed by a string of many compliments towards the blonde.

Everyone except the girls in question and Kushina who struck a victory pose instantly had a massive sweat drop.

Back at the Summit

'Oh my god this is sooooo boring. All we do is listen to Irons terms for this peace treaty.' Thought Naruto. 'Dad, when I get home. I swear to kami, herself. That I will beat the hell out of you for this.'

"Hokage-dono, do these terms sound agreeable to you?" asked Mifune.

"Huh? Oh yes, of course." Stated Naruto. He wanted to make it sound like he was paying attention.

Meanwhile while the guards were watching their Kages the females in the room chose to watch Naruto instead. It seemed as though Naruto was quickly known as the Worlds #1 Most Wanted Bachelor.

"Well, then you all may sign the treaty. Then you may all return to your respected villages." Said Mifune.

They quickly signed the document then began to prepare to leave. But not before exchanging pleasantries.

"Hokage-sama!" said a feminine voice. Naruto turned around to see that the red head from Kiri, the blonde from Kumo and the brunette from Iwa were there to greet him.

"Um, hello ladies. I'm afraid I don't know you." He said sheepishly.

"Forgive me, Naruto-sama, my name is Yugito Nii, Jonin of Kumo." The blonde said.

"Kurotsuchi, Jonin of Iwa, and Grand-daughter of the Tsuchikage." Said the brunette trying to out shine the other two.

"Mei Terumi, Jonin of Kiri and only female member of the Seven Swordsmen." Said the red head playing the same game as the other two.

"Well, you all have lovely names. Almost as lovely as the each of you. I hate to cut our meeting short but I need to return to Konoha." He said as he kissed each of the girl's hands.

All three blushed to the point that Mei blended in with her own hair. The other two looked like tomatoes. And with that Naruto gathered his teammates and left to head home.

All three had the same thoughts. 'Naruto Namikaze, you shall be mine.'

Skip

"Well Naruto I think you left quite an impression." Stated a stoic Itachi.

"Ya the same impression that Jiraiya-sama uses as inspiration." Said a giggling Kakashi.

"Quit it both of you. We're being followed." Said Naruto. The three stopped and turned towards the hidden person. "You can come out now. You're not fooling anyone."

"Hm it seems that not much gets past you Namikaze." Said the mysterious person.

The man stood atop a tree branch looking down on them. He had black bushy hair. That was the only identifiable trait. He wore a yellow mask with only one eye hole. Lines went all over the mask but curved over the hole to the right eye. Bellow he wore a black cloak. It hid everything from who he was to whether or not he was armed or not.

"You need to come with me Namikaze. I am in need of the Kyuubi's power." Said the man. His only visible eye changing to a bright vibrant red.

"A Sharingan!" said Itachi. "You, Identify yourself. Why do you have the Sharingan?"

"Me, oh I'm a nobody. And how I have this eye? Well I don't feel like telling you." Stated the man.

"Whatever. Itachi this guy is crazy let's go." Said Naruto. Not believing that this man wanted Kyuubi.

He turned to leave only to have to unsheathe his sword to block a well-aimed kunai. He then disappeared and reappeared behind the man in mid-air. He went to lop off the man's head only for his sword to phase through him. Like he wasn't ever there.

"Itachi?" he said as he landed, thinking it was a kind of genjutsu.

"No Naruto, he's really there. He can't fool my Sharingan. It's like he's a ghost." He said in anger, not believing his eyes.

**Better or Worse? But seriously you guys. In order for me to continue this story I need an answer on the poll. Except I have a route in mind. But it will be a foreign Kunoichi pairing. Only which one to choose. A happy tale in Kumo? A love in Civil war in Kiri? Or an absolute disaster in Iwa? Those are your choices:**

**Mei**

**Yugito**

**Kurotsuchi**

**So vote and REVIEW!**


End file.
